


New Fears

by ethnofiction



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethnofiction/pseuds/ethnofiction
Summary: This was dumb. They had shared the bed a million times before, why did he have to make this weird? Just because they were kind of boyfriends now shouldn’t make things any different. They were just going to bed to sleep because that’s what you do in bed. Nothing else. Of course not.





	New Fears

“C’mon dude! Just one more round. I got you this time for sure, I know it!”

Ryuji jumped up off the sofa and threw his controller down against the almost threadbare cushion where he had just been sitting. He wiped his sweaty palms off on the fabric of his pants. Maybe they had been playing for longer than he thought. 

He looked down at Akira who was still sitting on the floor of the attic with controller in hand, the dim light from the TV illuminating his face as he let out an over exaggerated yawn.

“I don’t know, Ryuji. Any more games and I’m going to fall asleep right here on the floor and then you’re gonna have to be the one that listens to me cry about my back every time we go to Mementos for the next few weeks.” 

“You’re right,” Ryuji offered his hand out and helped pull Akira’s stiff body off the floor. “I don’t think I could cope.”

Akira laughed as he took his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was dark outside but they had been playing for so long that neither really knew how much time had passed. 

“Hey. Are you ok if we go to bed right now?” Akira stretched his arms above his head as he spoke as if to prove he really was tired. “It’s really late already.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Ryuji walked over to his bag to collect more comfortable clothes to get changed into before running downstairs to the bathroom. 

Akira took this opportunity to get changed himself and tidy up what little mess had been made. 

He had had the best day. 

What Akira loved about Ryuji and him being a couple was that things had remained unchanged for the most part. Tonight they had spent their time reading manga, reminiscing some of the dumb stuff that had happened in Mementos over the past few weeks, eating snacks, and playing the same video games they had already beaten a million times over. 

What had changed were the glances they had shared throughout the night, the way Ryuji blushed whenever Akira told him he looked cute, and their new preferred way to read manga together with them both sitting on the floor, Akira sitting in the ‘V’ of Ryuji’s legs and Ryuji’s head over his shoulder, pressing feather light kisses to his neck when he felt brave. 

Akira was smitten. 

He smiled to himself as he turned off the TV and the attic lights before getting into bed. 

 

“Ready?”

When Ryuji returned to the attic, Akira was already laying in bed, typing on his phone, his back pressed against the wood panelled walls and the sheets pulled back awaiting his arrival. 

Ryuji’s heart stopped beating at that moment. He hadn’t thought this scenario through. For whatever reason he had just sort of assumed that he’d be taking the sofa tonight. Sure they had shared the bed every other time Ryuji had stayed the night but they weren’t, y’know, kissing and stuff. 

Ryuji nodded his head once before slowly walking towards the bed. The room was in complete darkness other than the dull light coming from Akira’s phone and a hint of moonlight creeping through the flimsy attic curtains. 

This was dumb. They had shared the bed a million times before, why did he have to make this weird? Just because they were kind of boyfriends now shouldn’t make things any different. They were just going to bed to sleep because that’s what you do in bed. Nothing else. Of course not. 

Ryuji managed to throw himself into bed and disappear under the blankets in one swift movement, his back turned to Akira who let out a snort in response. 

“Are you just gonna hide out in there forever without even saying goodnight?”

A muffled response that Akira guessed might have been a goodnight echoed from somewhere deep in the blanket caverns. 

After letting out another yawn, Akira decided that he should probably attempt to sleep since his boyfriend had been pretending to either be asleep himself or be dead for the past 5 minutes. 

He set an alarm on his phone for just before Sojiro usually opened Le Blanc on a Sunday so they both would have a chance to use the bathroom and make themselves look decent before anyone would be able to see them. 

There was however the slight issue of Akira’s almost dead phone battery and the charger that was just out of reach past Ryuji’s dead weight. 

“Ryuji?” Akira gently shook the other boys shoulder (or what he presumed might have been his shoulder), deciding to play along and pretend that he actually had to be woken up. “Can you sit up for just a second? I have to charge my phone and I can’t reach the cable. Ryuji?”

He pushed his shoulder a few more times and got nothing in return so he instead opted to sit himself up and lean over the mountain of Ryuji and blankets that were taking up more than half of his mattress. After draping himself over Ryuji, he barely managed to pinch the charging cable from the floor, plug in his phone and slip it onto one of the shelves of his bookcase. 

Akira slid back into his side of the bed for the night with a sigh. Since Ryuji was in such a deep sleep, Akira was sure that he wouldn’t mind that he had decided to leave his right arm around his boyfriends waist. 

Ryuji’s fake snoring suddenly coming to a end and his lack of breathing said otherwise. 

“Ryuji?” Akira tightened his grip around his boyfriend’s waist and brought his own body closer so he was now laying flush to Ryuji’s back. “Is this okay?”

Ryuji’s head suddenly peaked out from underneath the blanket. 

“Yeah. Absolutely. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, I think you’ve been holding the same breath for at least a minute now.”

Ryuji finally let out a breath and tried to think of how he was going to answer. He didn’t want anyone getting upset but things had changed and he wasn’t just crashing at Akira’s house anymore. They were different now. 

“I just… I guess I’m kinda scared? Maybe that’s not the right word. It’s just that, we’ve done this so many times before like, I couldn’t even count how many times I’ve fallen asleep in this bed with you or you’ve ended up crashing at my place but we’re not just bros anymore, right?” 

“Ryuji, I…”

“No, at least let me try to explain.” Ryuji turned his body so he was able to look at Akira and speak with him face to face rather than shouting into the room. “I like what’s going on with us. I really REALLY like it but this isn’t just sharing a bed anymore. We’re different but I don’t mean bad different, I mean better different? God, I’m such an idiot.”

Ryuji stopped his rambling for a second to let out a sigh as he moved his head closer to his boyfriend’s on the pillow, their foreheads barely touching. 

“You’re not an idiot. Keep going.”

“I really don’t want to eff this thing up between us. I’ve never had anything like this before. Anyone like you before. I guess I’m scared that I’m going to mess this up like I manage to mess everything else up. It’s kinda what I’m good at…”

Akira closed the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss to Ryuji’s chapped lips, pulling away before he got a chance to decide or whether or not he should respond. 

“Listen to me,” Akira lightly grasped his boyfriend’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. “You’re not ruining anything. If you want this to be us sleeping then let’s sleep. It doesn’t have to be anything. That’s for us to decide. If you’re feeling uncomfortable about something, you have to talk to me. You’d want me to tell you if I was worried about something like this, wouldn’t you? No more secrets and no more worries, okay?”

Ryuji nodded quickly and responded immediately when Akira opened his arms offering a hug, throwing himself into the others hold. 

After exchanging quiet reassurances and enjoying each other’s space for a while, Ryuji found himself sleepily shuffling back around into his original position on the bed with Akira’s right arm keeping him close, his fingers drawing lazy patterns across the front of Ryuji’s shirt. 

It felt like hours had passed and both of them were still wide awake; Ryuji’s mind still over thinking things and Akira being Akira. 

Ryuji felt incredibly dumb by this point. Earlier he had been ready to call it quits over the thought of sharing a bed with his boyfriend and now here he was, a vision of complete bliss as he felt Akira place the occasional kiss across his neck and what little was exposed of his shoulders. Made him kinda of wish he wasn’t wearing his shirt at all. 

It seemed that Akira had been having similar thoughts as his hand had snaked underneath Ryuji’s well worn shirt, running his hand back and forth across exposed skin. 

He hated how he always did this. He was such a hypocrite. After spilling all of his fears to Akira, here he was turning into goo under Akira’s hands.

What Ryuji hated most was Akira’s ability to read his mind in almost any situation. 

“Ryuji? Are we good?” Akira’s hand stopped moving across Ryuji’s toned stomach as he spoke, thought he could feel his boyfriend’s heartbeat thrumming through his body. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Ryuji didn’t respond as he placed his hand on top of his boyfriends and gently pushed it toward the waistband of his sleep pants, giving his boyfriend plenty of opportunity to back out if he wasn’t comfortable himself. 

He back out. 

Ryuji shuddered as their hands disappeared below the elastic and Akira pressed his own hardening length against his ass. 

Neither of them stood any chance of lasting long. They both had minimal experience in and outwith their current relationship but that didn’t make the feeling any less intense for them or any less special. 

Ryuji gasped as Akira began pumping his cock, throwing his head back against his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“You like that?” Akira gasped into Ryuji’s ear as be continued to gasp and breath deeply. “You feel like this because of me?” Akira squeezed Ryuji’s member in his hand before beginning to pump once again. 

“Always you,” Ryuji managed to pant, attempting to nod in response to Akira’s first question. Where the hell did he learn to speak like that anyway? “Akira, I’m not- I’m not gonna last. I-“

“Shhhhh,” Akira pumped faster as he continued to grind against Ryuji. He knew the feeling. “Let me see you.”

Akira had barely finished speaking and Ryuji was throwing his head back one final time, emptying himself inside his sleep pants and all over Akira’s hand. 

Ryuji lay in the afterglow for what felt like forever, his boyfriend holding him close as his breathing slowly evened out and his heart stopped racing. There was nothing he could compare it to. He could have stayed that way for a while longer until he remembered that he was the most selfish boyfriend ever and that he hadn’t returned the favour. 

He turned his head the best he could to see Akira, who had a pink blush dusting his own cheeks. God, he was so cute. 

“Hey.”

“Hey!”

The pair both laughed, unsure of what to say next. 

“So, uh, I guess it’s only fair that you get your turn now.”

Ryuji attempted to slide his hand towards Akira’s pants but Akira stopped him before he could get there. 

“It’s cool. There’s no need. Let’s just enjoy this.”

“No, you don’t understand. I really want to do it and not just because you did it! Just let me…” Ryuji leaned further round to look at Akira. “Unless you’re not into that kind of thing? Man, I feel like I’m really screwing this up AGAIN and making things complicated I swear I just want to get you off and that sounded DU-“

For the second time that night, Akira stopped Ryuji’s rambling with a well timed kiss. He took this opportunity to press his crotch against Ryuji’s ass once more, letting him feel the unmistakable wet patch in the front. 

“You’ve already done enough.”

“Oh, I did that?”

Akira nodded and attempted to kiss Ryuji again only to be met with a yawn which resulted in both of them laughing. 

“We probably should sleep. Since, y’know, that’s what bros do in bed, right?”

Ryuji sits up and punches Akira lightly in the shoulder before both of them begin laughing uncontrollably. 

“Shut uuuuuuuup...”

**Author's Note:**

> I still don’t have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes. 
> 
> As always, I’m still new to this so constructive criticism is 100% welcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ethno-fiction.tumblr.com


End file.
